


Suffering in Silence

by Animedemon01



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Fever, Hiding Medical Issues, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animedemon01/pseuds/Animedemon01
Summary: Antonio is sick, but he hides it from Jean-Paul because he doesn't want to be a burden.





	Suffering in Silence

Antonio hated being a burden. He never intended to drag Jean-Paul down, and yet he always seemed to do just that. Sometimes it was his acrophobia that got in the way, sometimes it was the fact that he wasn’t as good of a fighter as the average operative. Whatever the cause, he knew their failures were often his fault.

When Antonio woke up with a headache, he didn’t tell Jean-Paul. After all, they had an assignment that day, and he didn’t want to worry the other man. He’d been feeling off for a few days, but he figured it was unrelated.

_Its nothing. _He told himself. _Its just a headache; it will go away on its own._

He ended up falling back asleep.

“Wake up, _mon amour_.” Someone was shaking him.

Antonio opened his eyes to see Jean-Paul standing above him.

“Come on; we have it get going!” The taller man said. “You have to get up and get dressed before we’re late; there’s no time for breakfast today.”

Antonio wasn’t really hungry, anyways.

While riding in the helicopter, Antonio started to feel worse. His whole body was hurting, and despite the helicopter being relatively cool inside, he was sweating like crazy.

Jean-Paul seemed to notice something was wrong.

“Are you alright, _mon chou_?” He asked. “You look a little pale.”

“Just a little tired.” He lied. “I didn’t sleep well last night and skipping breakfast didn’t help.”

“I knew you would be hungry, and so I came prepared.” Said Jean-Paul, handing him a granola bar. “Its not much, but you were still asleep when I went down for breakfast, so I thought I would at least grab you _something_.”

“Thanks; you’re always looking out for me, _mi amor_.” He replied.

Despite his stomach protesting, Antonio still ate the granola bar. He didn’t want to make Jean-Paul worry about him and tried to tell himself that he only felt sick because he was hungry.

He only had to pretend to be fine until the assignment was over. After that, he could get some rest.

Of course, Carmen Sandiego would have to show up today. He was already having a bad day, and the universe just had to make it worse. Just as they were about to leave the museum and drive off with the artifact they were supposed to steal, Carmen showed up out of nowhere.

Antonio bit back a wave of nausea, and faced Carmen, preparing to fight. Things seemed to be going pretty well for him, and he thought for once that he might be able to take her down. Just as he though he had her beat, however, she managed to land a kick to his stomach.

The kick put Antonio over the edge, and he found himself doubled over and vomiting on the museum’s marble floor.

“Oh shit!” Muttered Carmen. “Oh my god! Are you okay?”

“What the hell did you do to him?” Demanded Jean-Paul.

“Nothing.” She replied. “Okay, well not nothing; I did kick him in the stomach, but not that hard. He’s not looking so hot; he’s probably got a fever, too.”

Tears began to roll down Antonio’s face, partially from embarrassment of Carmen seeing him in such a state, and partially from the guilt of failing Jean-Paul.

Jean-Paul tossed the artifact to Carmen. “As much as I’d like to stay and finish you off, I have more important things to deal with.”

Carmen gave a nod. “The police will be here in a few minutes, so I suggest you get moving.”

And with that, she disappeared out a window.

Jean-Paul quickly led Antonio back to their vehicle and drove off before the shorter man could even get his seatbelt on.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” Jean-Paul asked Antonio when they were a far enough distance away from the museum. “If I had known you were feeling unwell, I would have told them to send other operatives in our place.”

Antonio pulled his knees to his chest. “I didn’t want to fail you. I tried to tough it out, but I ended up failing you, anyways.”

“You didn’t fail me, _mon chou. _ Please, just next time tell me if you’re sick.” Replied Jean-Paul. “There’s an empty VILE safehouse not far from here; we can stay there tonight and leave in the morning.”

Antonio opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly closed it as his eyes went wide.

“Pull over.” He muttered through clenched teeth. “Now.”

Jean-Paul did as he was told, pulling over as he could. By the time he’d unbuckled his seatbelt, Antonio was already out of the car, heaving into the grass beside the road.

Jean-Paul knelt down beside his boyfriend, rubbing his back soothingly.

“It will be over soon.” He whispered to the sick man. “We’re not too far from the safehouse, and once we get there, you can lie down.”

After Antonio was done throwing up, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and silently got back into the car.

Jean-Paul press a hand to his boyfriend’s forehead. “You have a fever, _mon amour_. When did you start feeling sick?”

“This morning.” He replied. “I should’ve told you; I’m sorry.”

Jean-Paul. “You have nothing to be sorry for; I should’ve noticed that something was wrong with you. Let’s get you to the safehouse; there should be some medicine there.”

The rest of the ride was uneventful.

The safehouse, located just outside of the city, was pretty small-containing only one bedroom, a bathroom, and a small living room/kitchen combo-but it was more than enough space for the two operatives.

Jean-Paul helped Antonio to the bedroom, snagging a small trash bin from the kitchen on the way. He placed the bin next to the bed, and helped Antonio strip down to his boxers, before heading off to look for some medicine.

He was able to find some fever reducers and anti-nausea pills in the bathroom medicine cabinet. In the kitchen he found some crackers, and an ice pack he planned on using to try and help with Antonio’s fever. He wrapped the ice pack in a kitchen towel, grabbed a glass of water along with everything else, and headed back to the bedroom.

He found Antonio leaning over the side of the bed, heaving up stomach acid into the bin. In an instant, he was at the shorter man’s side, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words to him. When Antonio was done, he spat into the bin and grabbed a tissue from the bedside table to wipe his mouth with.

Jean-Paul handed him the glass of water, which he gulped down half of, before throwing up again.

“Small sips this time, ‘Tonio.” Jean-Paul told him, before handing him the glass of water once again. “If you try and drink it too fast, it will just end up coming back up.”

This time Antonio was able to keep the water down. He laid back down in bed, and Jean-Paul covered him with the blankets.

“I found some fever reducers and anti-nausea pills I would like you to take. You still feel really warm, so I also got an ice pack to try and bring your fever down a bit.” Jean-Paul told him. “I found some crackers as well, if you would like to try and eat something. You might feel a bit better if you’re able to get something down.”

Antonio buried his head in the pillow. “Please don’t mention food right now; I don’t even know if I’ll be able to keep the medicine down, much less crackers.”

Jean-Paul petted his boyfriend’s hair lovingly. “Poor thing. I only want you to try the medicine for now; just keep drinking water so you don’t get dehydrated from all the vomiting you’ve been doing. It just seems odd how you got so sick out of nowhere.”

“Been feeling off for a few days.” He muttered. “Didn’t think it was a big deal. Sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, _mon chou_. Just take these pills for now and try to feel better.”

Jean-Paul pushed Antonio up into a sitting positing and helped him take the pills and drink the rest of the water. Antonio leaned over the side of the bed again, but managed to keep everything down, and eventually laid down once again.

Jean-Paul placed the ice pack on the forehead of his feverish boyfriend. “I’ll get you some more water.”

But before he could leave, a weak hand grasped at his shirt.

“Don’t leave me.” Muttered Antonio. “I really don’t want to be alone right now.”

Jean-Paul smiled and sat on the bed, pulling Antonio into his arms. “Of course, _mon amour_. Try to get some sleep; I’ll stay with you for as long as you need.”

He’d get more water later.


End file.
